


Homecoming

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Identity [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: The Last Stand - Fandom
Genre: Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after being injected with the mutant cure, Raven winds up at the Xavier Mansion in search of her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

It’s been two weeks since Raven was injected with the mutant cure. Two weeks since the man Raven had followed devotedly since she was barely more than a teenager had abandoned her naked and defenceless in the middle of nowhere, as though without her abilities, without being a mutant anymore, Raven was suddenly no longer the person who had given everything for him and his cause.  
   
It’s taken Raven this long to get to the Xavier mansion, hitchhiking and stealing, catching buses and trains where she could, but relying mostly on the kindness of strangers and hoping that they weren’t going to turn out to be psychos or predators. Before, the kindness of strangers wasn’t something that Raven had really believed in, but since she was picked up walking bare-assed naked at the side of the road by a horrified woman Raven has seen a lot of it.  
   
It doesn’t make the burn of humiliation and shame and hurt any less painful. Raven isn’t used to being vulnerable like this.  
   
Raven has no idea if Charles will accept her, as his sister or even just as someone who needs his help – her mind keeps reminding her that they _hurt one of his students_ , and that’s the sort of transgression that Charles will never, ever, forget and possibly never forgive – but the blunt truth is that where else is Raven going to go?  
   
It all comes back to that day on the beach. If Raven knew then what she knew now, she would have stayed with Charles despite what he’d said, Charles who at least would never have turned her into a weapon, and never abandoned her for being _human_. But they were all so young then, even Charles and Erik, and nothing makes you more stupid than the things that you believe in when you’re young.  
   
Raven is terrified of what Charles is going to say, but this is the only course she can take.  
   
   
 **:  :  :  :  :  :**  
   
   
The woman who answers the door is dark-skinned and beautiful, with gorgeous cheekbones and striking silver hair.  
   
Raven knows her, in the way she knows all of the X-Men’s major players; as dry, detailed facts in a mental dossier, describing where the woman grew up and when she joined Charles and what her powers are. She's even met _Storm_ a few times.  
   
But it doesn’t prepare her for the curiosity in Ororo Munroe’s eyes, the ready sympathy and empathy that appears even as she looks Raven over. It doesn’t prepare Raven for Ororo Munroe the _person_.  
   
“Can I help you?”  
   
Ororo is perfectly polite, even kind, but Raven is acutely aware of her cheap, ill-fitting clothing and tangled hair, and the hollowed look she’s taken on after two weeks of deep unhappiness and not always being able to find food or a place to sleep.  
   
The humiliation burns bright again.  
   
“I’m here to talk to Charles Xavier,” Raven says, her voice softer and more throaty than she’s used to – two weeks isn’t enough to become accustomed to a permanent voice that’s unlike the ones she normally chooses.  
   
Ororo’s eyes instantly soften, pained and sad, and Raven feels her breath catch.  
   
“I’m sorry,” Ororo says, her own sorrow clear, “but the professor passed away a couple of weeks ago.”  
   
Raven opens her mouth, tries to respond, but the world is spinning, and everything is suddenly too loud and too bright.  
   
 _Passed away._  
   
“ _Charles?_ ”  
   
Raven can hear her own voice breaking, but her chest has tightened so much that she can’t breathe.  
   
It’s too much.  
   
She feels hands catch hold of her and hears a voice speaking urgently, but her vision has gone black and Raven feels like she’s falling.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more of this at some point, possibly. If so, I would of course make use of the X-Men: The Last Stand's coda.


End file.
